The Right Man In The Wrong Place
by ALPHA BRAVO CHARLIE DELTA
Summary: Wake up Mr. Freeman, wake up and smell the ashes.
1. Point Insertion

"Rise and shine Mr. Freeman, rise and shine. It would seem your hour has come again, time for you rise from the dust in a manner of speeking. As you've shown, the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. So wake up Mr. Freeman, wake up and smell the ashes."

Gordon looked to the man forced into his vision. He cared not for the suit wearing mystery. After defeating the combine and burying his friend in the dirt. Everything faded to black once again. The vortugaunts, while great full for what the 'One Free Man' had done. Could no longer fight the power of Gordon's employer. That was the best theory he could come up with. He had no regrets left behind in the world, no more enemy to fight. Everyone was happy, so now he was 'on the job' so to speak.

Once the commuter got off his inter-dimensional train, Gordon was not immediately thrust into the world. _"Now what?"_ Gordon thought. Instead of the flash of sparks like on the train to city seventeen. A line forms from nothing, splitting the never ending darkness. It opens to from a screen. Gordon looks at it, confused at its purpose.

An orchestra starts playing slowly as a cartoon styled view of a castle slowly pans up to the top "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past..."

Gordon was expecting many things, but watching a tv show in the midst of space and time was not one of them. The characters told an interesting story of four girls forming together to form a team. He didn't really understand the purpose for the show, all the same he paid attention and watched with a somewhat piqued interest. Nearing the end of the third volume, as everything slowly fell apart. Gordon was upset at Pyrrha's death. After Ruby watched her friend die in such a manner, and revealed that flashing power. The screen stayed white.

Then the screen slowly slid into itself and oblivion, revealing the man standing behind the monitor. He continued starring at Gordon as sudden flashes of light revealed the world, Gordon recognizing the interior of a bullhead. As Gordon got his new reveal into the world, he immediately knew why he had been shown that show. Remnant. It was all real.

Assignment information popped up in Gordon's vision, as the nanobots of the hazard suit worked their way into his bloodstream.

 **POINT INSERTION**

ASSIGNMENT: GORDON FREEMAN

ADDITIONAL MISSION CRITICAL RESOURCES SUPPLIED IN CACHES

Checking himself Gordon found his beloved crowbar holstered at his hip. His hazard suit was the exact same, even all of his holsters were on his body though they were empty. His HUD was up and running. The HEALTH showed up fine, but instead there being a blank space where suit should be before it was charged up. AURA had its own charge of one hundred " _Well then. Hope that's not a problem."_ Gordon thought to himself as the bullhead he was riding in shook and rapidly lost altitude. Looking out the window of the bullhead, Gordon watched the destruction of vale as his ride took him straight to it.

Bracing for impact on his earthbound bullhead, Gordon blacked out. Waking in an alleyway, Gordon shook it off with about half his aura missing. Getting off the ground like he didn't just fall from the sky. Gordon stepped out of the alleyway and into the street. Looking both directions, Gordon noticed a Beowolf walk towards him from around the street corner. Gordon was trying to figure out what to do " _Alright, it acts like a wolf right? I should have this down."_ Slipping the crowbar from it's holster, Gordon got into a stance. The second the Beowolf started towards him in a run, Gordon sprinted with the assistance of his suit. Just as the wolf lept, Gordon got down into a slide. Right as he slipped underneath the creatures body, he swung with all his force right into the creatures neck. His weapon made a blunt thud as bone cracked inside it's neck. Rolling up from his slide, he whipped around to continue combat with the Grimm. Only to find it landed in a heap, already beginning to dissolve.

" _What? How? This suit is strong, but not that strong._ _The aura._ _That seems most likely. Ill have to see what else I can do with it later."_ Hearing screams off in the distance, Gordon was spurred to move with a purpose towards the conflict ahead.

Coming down a street filled with Beowolve's. Gordon took stock of everything at his disposal " _Not much but old reliable."_ Gordon merely shrugged while brandishing his melee weapon of choice. Looking to a man cupping his hands around mouth while standing on top of a parked car, Gordon listened to the message with interest "Civilians! Move for the green smoke! Huntsman! Deal with the Grimm the best you can! All of Ironwoods robots cans have begun attacking everyone!"

Gordon looked about for the green smoke, spotting it easily. It was a few streets down, through a lot of Grimm. With a sigh, Gordon moved towards the larger scuffle. Two huntsman that had been caught in the middle of trying to defend the civilians were getting overwhelmed, slowly being separated from each other. Gordon sprinted past a couple of the Grimm surrounding overtaxed men, letting them know of his presence with some love taps from his crowbar.

Now with some Grimm focused on him, Gordon began some hit and run tactics by letting them get close so they could receive a good crowbar to the face. Gordon was slowly starting to get a sense of Beowulf weak spots, while unarmored spots were a given. A well put swing to the face would stagger them. Hind legs were also a weak spot. The bone armor that these Grimm had was tough, much tougher than the white armor of the combine. Good thing the crowbar deals out blunt force trauma like no tomorrow. The fact he could swing through those construction crates like they were made of styrofoam and newspaper really helped out.

With little damage done to his aura, Gordon continued the assault on the Grimm in the area. After lodging his crowbar into the final Grimm, he wrenched it out with a wet noise and walked over to the awestruck people before him " _Why is everyone always so amazed with what I do? They were just killing them all the same a few minutes ago."_ Gordon thought confused.

They both introduced themselves as Will and George, nothing too notable about them with the exception of the weapons they wielded. The one named Will told Gordon of some civilians they hid away in a shop nearby. Stepping towards it while walking through the street, George turned to Gordon with a question "Whats your name anyway?" Gordon looked up from his thoughts to answer the question " Hm? Oh! Gordon. Gordon Freeman." Before Gordon could react, Will and George were diving out of the way " _What th-"_ **WHAM!**

Wind was knocked from Gordon's lungs as he flew through the air, landing sprawled out while trying to breathe. Gordon finally sucked in coughing gasps of air as sense came back to him, his head lying on the ground. He noticed something next to his landing spot " _No way."_ Through a cheap vent marked with a red claw mark next to it in the alleyway where he landed, was the glowing messiah that was the gravity gun.

Two thoughts ran through Gordon's mind as he looked upon his trusty tool of thundering destruction " _Hell yes. Why is it in this vent?"_ Without a second thought, Gordon smashed the grate with his crowbar. The familiar textured grip of the Zero Point Energy manipulator was awe inspiring as he pointed it inside the vent to nab a supply crate.

The contents of the crate were odd, an energy cell? He had aura though, it fills up slowly but without assistance " _Screw it."_ With little effort his suit was charged by fifteen as a bar popped up next to aura that read SUIT, his aura was at about sixty and filling slowly " _Time for payback!"_ With a grin plastered on his face, Gordon sprinted back out to the street. In the street the result of the battle could be shown with two dead huntsman underneath a Boartusk the size of a car " _Shame I_ n _ever knew their full names."_

" _This is ridiculous! Nothing will kill this thing! Even launching those cars at it didn't work."_ With this lapse in focus, the pig was able to surprise Gordon with another spin attack. The odd combat style worked surprisingly well. This time airborne, and with a storefront window closing in. Gordon braced for impact.

Alarms went off as Gordon got up, shaking his head as he looked around. Awestruck faces looked towards him as Gordon realized he landed in the storefront of the people he was going to protect, the pig was distracted outside with cars it was knocking around. Looking about for anything useful against the giant Grimm while killing the alarm, Gordon found himself in the middle of a dust store " _Even playing field? I think yes!"_

"Alright!" Gordon spoke out to the people, some unconscious on the floor excluded "We're all getting out of here. Have people carry the wounded, everyone else will be helping me out with that." Gordon pointed to the Boartusk in all it's glory. Some flinched at the prospect of fighting the oversized pig Grimm. Gordon reassured them "Don't worry, the rest of you wont have to touch that thing. Grab as many dust crystals as you can." Gordon smiled "We, are going Grimm hunting." One woman spoke up "Who are you?" Gordon looked upon them, keeping up his smile "Gordon, Gordon Freeman."

Other than small protest, everyone was on board for staying alive "Go!" With the signal, everyone moved. The people moving the wounded hauling towards the green smoke, while everyone stayed with Gordon out in the street "Hit me." Gordon called out to the people behind him, a red crystal sailed through the air towards him. Catching it with the gravity gun, the crystal supercharged with swirling energy in the launchers grasp. This is when the large Grimm took notice of it's victims, galloping towards the defenders. Gordon began backpedaling towards the green smoke as the Boar tusk approached, his loaders following suit. The noise of the Grimm gaining distance brought back memories, Antlion Guardians flashed through his mind. Stone cracked as hooves met concrete " _Close enough."_ Gordon pressed the gravity gun's primary trigger once he was sure there was no chance to miss the target. The gun cracked like thunder dropped from the skies.

 **VrrrrrrrBAM!** The fire crystal impacted with a dazzling light show and explosion that the Boartusk did not enjoy like Gordon did. It stopped dead in it's tracks as the explosive met its faceplate and staggered, Gordon and the loaders took this ample time to retreat towards the smoke again "Another one!" This time, a black crystal tossed to him. A dark field pulsed around the crystal as he caught it with the gravity gun. The staggering effect of the red crystal exploding wore off, Boar tusk in full charge again. Gordon pressed the primary trigger again. The pressure from the crystals release was intense.

 **WAWAAWAWAAAABOOM!** The gravity dust picked up the large Grimm by the front, essentially doing a backwards somersault. Gordon and his crew ran, whilst the Grimm was thrashing on the ground in an attempt to get back to its feet. Gordon had made it back to the bullhead at the popped smoke to reconvene with the others. Checking everyone made it, he turned back to the Grimm. It was up. Also, very pissed. Gordon turned to his loaders "Surprise me."

This time a yellow crystal was tossed to him. Crackling with contained energy, it was ready to go. The Boar tusk was about halfway to the bullhead from where it's acrobatic lesson had been demonstrated, the pig seemed to be moving faster than before. With a press of the primary, thunder echoed down the street and surrounding area.

 **VRRRRBWOM!** A cloud of energy was let forth as the Boar tusk impacted with the electrical dust crystal. Slight problem, it hadn't even flinched " _Uh-oh!"_ Gordon turned around "More!" A man that had been carrying a larger blue crystal hefted it towards Gordon, it was caught with no effort from the gravity gun. Frost emanated from the gun as it supercharged the crystal. Gordon let loose on his the unknowing victim.

 **FFFFFFFCRASH!** With a sound of shattering glass, the Grimm was frozen from the neck down by an ice crystal. With the Boar tusk immobilized, Gordon turned to the final loader that had a box full of crystals. The woman walked over, and placed the closed box next to Gordon. Picking up the box with the Zero Point Energy Manipulator, Gordon walked up to the boar tusk to make sure he didn't miss.

Though what the Freeman missed, was that the crystals were all being supercharged inside the box as he strolled up to the Grimm. All too late he heard the dissonance of the crystals about to blow, pulling the primary trigger to get the sudden bomb away from himself. About midway between himself and the Boar tusk is when the box of crystals went off.

Gordon watched as the shock wave met his face, darkness greeting him in its cold embrace.


	2. Red Letter Day

Gordon awoke to blurry dim lighting, closing his eyes against what little light fought his sleep dilated pupils. Reaching around where he woke up with his eyes closed, Gordon found his glasses on a little table beside where he slept. Swinging his legs over the side of the cot, Gordon breathed in deeply through his nose as he opened his eyes. Looking about himself, he found himself in a corner of a large medical tent "Hello?" Gordon called to no one in particular. Looking more closely at himself, Gordon could not see his crowbar or gravity gun anywhere. The people in the tent all slept soundly, with the exception of an injured man reading a book up against a pile of pillows. Gordon found his holsters wrapped in a small pile underneath the cot he had slept on.

Strapping the numerous holsters in easy access spots about himself, Gordon thought on the fight that put him here " _That thing was tough. Did that explosion kill it? Figure it would have, probably wouldn't be thinking on the fact if the thing wasn't dead. Note to self, watch out for combining crystals in the gravity gun."_ Just as Gordon was about to make his way out of the tent, a nurse walked in and urged him to sit back down "Ill say, Mr. Freeman. The people that brought you in said you fared quite the explosion. Here, let me check your vitals. We couldn't figure out how to get that suit off of you, but it seemed to be healing most of the damage. So we left it be, though I would still like to make sure everything is okay." Gordon shrugged, what harm could it do? The lady pulled out a stethoscope, and told him to breath in and out deeply while she placed it around his chest and back. Then she poked his ribs and other bones to make sure nothing was fractured.

"Alright Mr. Freeman, who should we call to get you back to your parents?" Gordon was confused "Parents?" He said, showcasing his confusion to the nurse. The nurse looked surprised but replied with "Oh! Sorry Mr. Freeman! You just looked so young, that I figured you still lived with a parent or guardian." The nurse was flustered and turning red at what she though must have been insulting. Gordon had no troubles with the harmless mistake, so he smiled "Its fine, Im flattered really. I must be looking pretty okay after that explosion, huh?"

After bantering with the nurse for a bit, Gordon remembered he had no idea of where he was "Mam? Where are we? How long have I been out? Also could you show me where my weapons are?" The Nurse replied with a bright smile "We are currently in Patch, its just off the coast of Vale. You seem to have been out for about four weeks after the fall. Just follow me this way, I'll take you straight to your weapons."

Walking through the little camp, Gordon was noticing all the stares sent his way. While Gordon was no stranger to looks of admiration such as these, he was confused as to why. Gordon looked to the nurse "Why is everyone looking at me?" The nurse looked about and smiled once again "Mr. Freeman, you seem to have gathered a lot of infamy amongst the camp. Many of the people you saved talked about how you took out a Grimm as old as the Boarbatusk you fought whilst protecting a group that large, it should have been no easy feat doing what you accomplished. This seems to have garnered a lot of respect for you around the camp." Gordon didn't really get it "Whats so impressive about it? It was just a large pig, the thing practically killed itself while I was shooting at it." The woman was shocked, was he just humble or just clueless to how dangerous a Grimm that old should have been.

Walking up to a tent with a guard standing in front of it, the nurse spoke to the man "Mr. Freeman is here to collect his weapons, if you would be so kind as to grab them for him." The man looked young, but he nodded and walked inside the tent. Gordon was confused when he heard the secondary function of the gravity gun sound off from within the tent, Gordon could here a "Whoa!"

The man walked out of the tent with a smile, talking to Gordon "I don't know where you got this thing, but it sure is cool." In the young mans hands, was an activated gravity gun holding a crowbar pointed towards Gordon and the nurse. The kid readjusted his grip on the gravity gun, accidentally gripping the primary trigger. With it being to late to shout out a warning, Gordon pushed the nurse out of the way. Then dove away from the flight path of the crowbar as it came towards him, hitting the deck with his hands behind his head. Thunder shook the earth as the crowbar was launched at high speeds across the busy camp.

Getting to his feet in an instant, Gordon looked towards the shaken young man "Drop it!" He yelled before the boy could do anymore damage. With a heavy clank, the gravity gun was on the ground. Gordon looked about to asses the damage, finding no one hurt. The crowbar had flew right into the open venue of the tent functioning as a mess hall, the crowbar had sunk about halfway into the main post holding the tent up. The nurse had picked herself up off the ground, looking about confused as to what happened. Gordon picked up the gravity gun, then turned and began walking for his crowbar as he strapped the gravity gun to his lower back. Walking through the tables to the center post, In one pull the crowbar was wrenched free of the support. Looking about, Gordon noticed the camp was silent as everyone stared at him.

Gordon was not prepared for the sudden attention, he looked about then spoke up "Uh, Hi?" Dead silence, Gordon tried again "Hello, Im uh Gordon Freeman. Does anybody know the way around patch? Im looking for somebody." Dead silence met him again, but a single hand was raised from a group of two. Remembering what they looked like, Gordon continued on "Thanks, uh sorry to interrupt meal time." Walking away from the mess area, Gordon walked up to the two hunters that could help him out.

They were both interesting to say the least. One had green hair and was wearing business casual to the extreme, his shirt half untucked and his tie was loose about his neck. The other an older looking man that was well dressed and stout. Their names respectively where Oobleck and Port, recognizing them as he walked up to them. Gordon offered his hand to both of them, which they both shook "Gordon, Gordon Freeman." Oobleck was up first "Bartholomew Oobleck, a pleasure to meet you young man!" He spoke fast and gave a firm handshake, Port was next "Peter Port, now who did you need help finding my boy?" His eyes stayed closed, the only thing to move was his mustache and eyebrow that quirked upwards.

Gordon looked to the both of them "I need help finding someone with the name Xiao Long." Both of the men looked surprised, then suspicious "Now, why would you be looking for them?" Port asked warily, Gordon sighed "I know Yang." Both men eased almost immediately, the tension dissipated immediately. Bartholomew spoke up "That is quite interesting! We were on our way there ourselves to meet with our old friend Tai! Follow us! We know of a pass that cuts through the cliffs instead of the long road that leads around the island! We shall leave at once!" Peter started talking again "As well, you shall call me Peter!" He bellowed out, then nodded to Bartholomew while whispering "Call him Bart, Bartholomew makes him feel old." The man began chuckling, so Gordon went along with it.

Before leaving, Gordon requested from the nurse if there was a shower around. She handed him a small bottle of body wash and shampoo mixed together. Quickly getting in and out of the shower as to not delay the two leading him to Yang and Ruby. He looked into the mirror, he understood why the nurse had mistaken his age. He looked about the same as he did when he was a teenager, but his skin was clearer and he had no stubble about his face. It was weird looking at himself through the weird three dimensional animation art styled look of this world. It was still undoubtedly him though.

The walking trails through the woods of Patch were beautiful, luscious trees and mossy landscape could be seen going on between each tree. Breathing in the earthy smell of the woodlands, Gordon continued the trek behind his current companions. The path that would lead to the secret entrance onto the topside cliffs of patch, had signs of little use beyond many small trees refusing to grow where they could be stepped on. It was a nice change of pace from the usual barren wasteland Gordon had become accustomed to in the not so distant past.

Once the group began to enter the cliffs, Gordon was amazed at how wide the inclined crevice was. Two lanes of traffic could comfortably fit through it. Coming across a closed gate about halfway through the deep crevice, Gordon spoke his confusion at the uncleared path "I thought we could get through here?" Bart replied "We usually are, the gate is never closed on account of no one running it."

Gordon looked about as Bart and Peter started talking.

Random garbage was strewn about the area, the only noticeable piece was an old generator. Looking around behind it, Gordon found an old vent cover " _Great, thought those days were behind me. Oh well."_

Raising the gravity gun to the obstruction, the generator was sent flying back down the trail with a pull of the primary trigger. Gordon looked back to his companions, whom were still talking aimlessly.

Crammed inside the vent, Gordon turned on his suits flashlight. The vent was angled upwards, then curved back around towards the gate. Knocking his way into a room overlooking both sides of the gate, Gordon walked up to a crank-wheel then began turning it to let his group through. Once the gate locked open, Gordon could hear a familiar noise behind him as whatever it was went airborne. Ducking under the sneak attack, Gordon pulled out his crowbar and smashed the Headcrab that caught him off guard.

Upon closer inspection, Gordon found the Headcrab to be different. Modified, the Headcrab was now Grimm looking. With a black body, and bone pincers where its feet would usually go " _Great, still have to deal with these things. Wait, are there other Grimm that look like what I've fought before?"_ Gordon was shook from his thoughts, as a voice registered "Gordon, my boy! Are you coming!"

Looking for an exit, Gordon spotted a fire escape door on the other side of the room. Walking up to the door and pushing on it, Gordon strained in trying to push the door open "Hey guys! The door is stuck!" Hearing a muffled "Oh dear. It would appear as though the door is blocked by a truck on this side!" Gordon started looking around for other exits, then a noise of exertion was heard outside the door before a loud crash.

The door was opened, and Gordon saw a smiling mustached face pushed through it "Don't worry my boy! The truck was much lighter than it looked!" Gordon walked out behind Peter, but was then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the truck. The truck in question was one of the old 6x6 trucks the military would use " _That damn thing weighs at least five tons! How strong are hunters? Didn't he say it was lighter than it looked? Was that him being honest or humble? From what I remember, he is not very humble."_

The trail from then on was calm, slow bends with the occasional uphill climb. Eventually, Gordon and his group had come upon a house and shack enclosed inside a small clearing. A gravel path from the house led out towards the road. The shack near the house was nothing much to look at, there was also a fairly large tree on the other side of the house. Walking up to the front door, Gordon watched it swing open as soon as they were about to knock.

One Tai Xiao Long popped through the doorway to greet everyone on his doorstep, he beamed a smile as he greeted Peter and Bart. But once he looked to Gordon he became confused. Noticing this, Gordon stuck out his hand "Gordon freeman." Tai looked him over before realization came across his face "I remember you! You were that kid that blew himself up during the breach!" Tai started laughing, as did Peter and Bart once they pictured it. Tai looked back to Gordon while sticking his hand out "Tai Xiao Long, call me Tai though! You have got to tell this story, come on inside!" Gordon began smiling from how friendly Tai was to to himself, he seemed like a pretty easy going guy.

Tai led them through his home to the living room to sit down, drinks were offered up to everyone. Bart still had his coffee, while Peter asked for a diet coke. Gordon thought on what he wanted. As a glass of ice tea was set in his hand, Gordon joined in on the conversation between the old friends. The conversation shifted slightly after Bart asked how Yang was doing. A relieved smile crossed Tai's face "Nothing can keep my little girl down. She got out of her mood not to long after your last visit. The new arm is awsome, though she's still getting used to it." Gordon was relieved to hear that Yang didn't break down after losing a limb " _It could have been a lot worse, this new arm must be high dollar since it sounds like she isn't crippled like Eli was."_ Everyone continued talking about the overall situation around vale, and how the dragon was still frozen atop Beacon Tower. Before Tai eventually had to move for the kitchen so dinner would be ready after a while.

That was when nature decide to give Gordon a call "Hey Tai, could I use your bathroom?" Tai looked over to Gordon while thinking over it, a grin slowly spread across his face as he thought about getting the young man into trouble "Sure Gordon, Up the stairs and first door on the left." Gordon started for the stairs, a slight kick in his step. Tai moved over to Peter and Bartholomew to explain what he had done. Peter stopped for a second before holding In laughter. Bartholomew paled, while wishing for the best on the young mans part as he too held in a chuckle.

Gordon none the wiser, was walking up the stairs to meet his fate. Twisting while pushing the door handle, his glasses were immediately fogged up " _Hello blindness my old friend. Now_ _wha_ _-whoah!"_ Gordon was met with pale skin and supple curves, as his glasses stopped fogging up. Blonde hair and shocked lilac eyes met his, before his brain could catch up he looked down "The promised land." He whispered in shock and distraction underneath his breath.

Gordon didn't know where to start or stop looking, the beautiful figure before him was faced sideways for a full veiw. Some wonderful things were shaking while coming closer to him, Gordon looked up in time to see red eyes and a robotic fist meet his face " _Oh shi-"_ The feeling of weightlessness greeted Gordon as he was sent airborne.


End file.
